robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Stinger
Series 4 Grand Final Y'know, much as I love Chaos 2, Stinger flat-out BEAT the in the series 4 final. According to Craig the judges ruled both robots equal on every category except control- which was nonsense. Stinger bashed the hell out of Chaos 2, breaking one of the front panels, denting the flipper and knocking the backplate off, while Chaos 2 would have been lucky to put even a scratch on Stinger. You COULD argue that the judges had taken into account the fact that, considering Stinger's design, Chaos 2 couldn't really damage them and so not counted this against them- but that then raises the question of why they didn't take into account the fact that, considering Stinger's design, it's ALWAYS going to score less on control than almost any other opponent? Sadly, I think what it ultimately came down to was the judges just not wanting to eliminate the immensely-popular reigning champions when they were so close to retaining the trophy, and certainly not against a dark horse like Stinger, so they let their bias get the better of them. Stinger were the real winners. Still not as bad as what happened in the 7th Wars Grand Final, of course... Arcane Azmadi (talk) 13:16, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Interchangeable Weapons in Series 4? While watching mystrsyko2's Live Review of Series 4, Heat J earlier today, I noticed that while Julia Reed is introducing the competitors for the second eliminator, Stinger is seen on its pit bench with both its mace and pizza cutter weapons visible next to each other. While the cutter was never used outside of Series 3, and it is never mentioned as part of Stinger's Series 4 armament, this suggests to me that both it and the mace were intended to be interchangeable in the latter series. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 17:38, May 2, 2017 (UTC) :I'd say so. I always just assumed the page had already included Stinger. We always include interchangables not seen in use. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:35, May 3, 2017 (UTC) ::One interview with the team does compare their current mace to the pizza cutter as demonstration of improvement, so it was probably not something they'd intentionally use, but I suppose it was still a potential spare. Series 7 and the Active Weapon Rule For years, this article has boasted an unsourced claim that Stinger attempted to enter Series 7 of ''Robot Wars, and it was outlawed as a result of the new active weapon policy which saw robots such as Storm II, Tornado and Mighty Mouse modify their designs to retain eligibility. I was dubious of this claim's lack of a source, and after reaching out to Kevin Scott via the "UK Monowheel Team" Facebook page, I can confirm that this claim was indeed fraudulent. This was our brief conversation: This unfortunately means that the wiki was partially responsible for a major mistruth which has now become accepted as fact in the community. Indeed, this also caused T-Wrecks to receive years of undeserved hate simply for qualifying for Series 7 without an active weapon, whilst Stinger was "prohibited". I believe I've rooted out all of the references to Stinger being prohibited entry to Series 7 in the mainspace, alongside any claims that T-Wrecks manipulated the rules in order to qualify at Stinger's expense, but if anybody sees something I've missed, please help to fix this. I have not edited the userspace in any way, but I know there are various userpages and blogs (mostly along the lines of "Least Favourite Robots") which reference the mistruth regarding T-Wrecks and Stinger. Out of courtesy to the teams involved, I would suggest editing or removing your content referencing the 'active weapon rule' if this is a topic you have covered. It's always a shame to learn that information found on Robot Wars Wiki for many years has turned out to be false, but where relevant, it may be worth spreading the word that Stinger never attempted to enter Series 7, and we can only assume that thwackbots were largely eligible to compete in the same series. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:49, May 7, 2019 (UTC) :Somewhat unrelated, I also asked Kevin Scott about his seeding in Series 4, to which he said: “Coz it was well made & massive novelty. They trusted that we’d sort out our series 3 embarrassment - & since we got into the Grand Final, hope you agree it was a fair call?” [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 23:52, May 7, 2019 (UTC)